The Next Generation
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: All of the original Glee gang has graduated and moved on in their lives. Now their kids are entering the highs and lows of McKinely High. Will they follow in their parents footsteps or get their own idenity? Watch as they struggle with romance, friendship, drama and Glee club of course...SYOC CLOSED!


Official Characters:

**AN: Thank you to everyone who submitted a character! It was a hard decision but it had to be done! Congrats to everyone whose characters made it in the story and to my two co-writers: SibunaGleeLover and XOXOGossipGirl23! Even if you didn't get in I hope you still want to read the story...**

Finn and Rachel Hudson: Finn and Rachel moved to New York after graduation. Finn got into acting school and Rachel into NYADA. When they got out of college they settled down and finally got married. They had their first child, their daughter, a few months later. A year later they welcomed their second child, their first son, into their lives. They moved from New York to Lima when the kids were 14 and 13 so they could experience what high school was like for them. Rachel now is a famous singer and Finn is now the football coach at McKinely.

Sam and Quinn Evans: Sam and Quinn managed long distance during her freshman and his senior year. The next year Sam joined Quinn at Yale. They have been together ever since. They settled down in New Haven and started a family. Eight years later they moved back to Lima with their son and daughter. Quinn is now a real estate agent and Sam is now a restaurant owner.

Will and Emma Schuester: Will and Emma got engaged and stayed in Lima. They got married and had their daughter, and Emma took a year off of her job. Now Emma still works as a guidance counselor and Will still works as the Glee club director.

Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez: Santana moved to New York and become a singer at a local bar. Brittany moved to New York for a dancing scholarship and they got back together. They moved back to Lima and had a son. Brittany is now a worker at Mike's dance classes, and Santana is famous singer.

Kitty Wilde: Kitty went to Harvard and graduated at the top of her class. She met a guy named Justin through her mutual friends and they started dating. She got pregnant and he left her to raise their daughter by herself. She moved her daughter back to Lima for school and she now works as a health teacher at a local middle school.

Puck: Puck moved to LA. Once his pool cleaning business failed he had a one night stand with a girl he didn't even know. She ended up getting pregnant. As soon as the baby was born she took off and left Puck with their son. Puck, not wanting to abandon his own child, took care of him and they moved back to Lima. Now Puck works as a cop at the Juvenile Detention center.

Jake and Marley Puckerman: Jake and Marley dated throughout high school. He got her pregnant senior year, and he stayed by her side through all of it. They got married straight out of high school and had a small wedding at a local church. Marley deferred from college in order to take care of the baby, and Jake worked all the time, so they had a rough couple of months. They fought all the time about numerous issues like money, and how they never spend time together. Before long, their love fizzled out and they found themselves in a court room dealing with the paper work and money to get a divorce. They currently share equal custody of their son and see each other only when they have to.

Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson: Blaine and Kurt managed a long distance relationship for the year Blaine was stuck at McKinely. He later moved to New York to go to college with Kurt. They adopted their daughter after college. They moved back to Lima so their daughter could go to the same high school they went to. Now, Kurt works for a local fashion magazine and Blaine works as a waiter at Breadsticks.

Ryder and Marley Lynn: Marley went back to school at a local community college in Lima where she first met Ryder. After two years of being good friends Ryder finally asked her out. They got married when they were 26. They had their first daughter at the age of 27, and had their second daughter 3 years later. They reside in Lima where Marley works as a preschool teacher and Ryder works as a car salesman.

**Characters:**

Fabrevans:

_Amber Evans_

_And_

_Justin Paul Evans_

Finchel:

_Lyra Irvette Hudson_

_And_

_Logan Hudson_

Wemma:

_Julie Schuester_

Klaine:

_Cathryn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson_

Brittana:

_Ryan Pierce-Lopez_

Ryley:

_Lilla Lynn_

_And_

_Carolyn Lynn_

Puck and OC:

_Aaron Daniel Puckerman_

Kitty and OC:

_Natalie Fallon Jane Wilde_

Artie and OC:

_Mason Abrams_

_And_

_Jonas Abrams_

Jarley:

_Grant Nicholas Rose_

_Chapter 1 Coming Soon! ;)_


End file.
